


噬

by ZLS0991



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLS0991/pseuds/ZLS0991





	噬

玫瑰的芬芳馥郁萦绕在缠绵的情欲中，李天泽提前陷入了发情期的泥沼，前两日逼迫着自己注射抑制剂，怎奈初次欲望热烈到极致，李天泽难以节制耗尽了存留的药剂。第二夜再次被滚烫的体液濡湿了下身，意识模糊却无人可求。李天泽下意识从盒子中摸索出一根仿真阳具，粗大的柱身和脉络分明的质感让他稍许得了些安慰，尽力抬起腰身张开双腿，镜中映出一张近乎妖冶诱惑的脸，和更为红艳诱人的后穴，穴口急不可耐地吮吸着探入的硕大阳具，只一点头部就让他乱了理智，抬眼从镜中直视着自缓缓吃进这一物件，竟如此有了一种偷腥的快感。

 

李天泽贪婪地嗅着枕头上马嘉祺残存的味道，认命地闭上眼，握着阳具抽插着美妙的柔软地带，肠肉讨好地贴合紧每一处，贪吃而娇媚。另一手抚慰着前端，囊袋沾染上肠液，连带着性器周边的耻毛也万分湿黏。后颈散发的玫瑰味弥漫充斥着屋内所有空间，阳具被水润湿在后穴中进出地得愈发顺畅，臌胀酥麻的感觉传遍四肢百骸。快速顶弄着敏感点，阴茎射出来时后穴紧密地瑟缩着，体液近乎不受控制地喷涌而出，隐隐带出潮吹的愉悦感。李天泽将的精液涂抹了些在乳头上，嫣红就着白灼的淫糜景象赤诚地袒露着，余下的被一滴不剩地舔吮尽，小舌细细地舔舐着精液，啧啧作响。

 

马嘉祺刚打开门，汹涌袭来的玫瑰味就惹得他迷乱的罂粟气息肆意烧灼，浓郁的香甜从卧室源源不断地倾泻而出。高潮过后格外敏感，李天泽所有的生理信号都捕捉到了马嘉祺的存在，他艰难地支撑起酸软的身子想去迎那个人，没想才落地就脚步虚浮，重心不稳双膝砸在了地板上。马嘉祺撞进卧室，视线里冲进的是赤身跪在自己面前的李天泽。马嘉祺僵直地站着，眼前的景象和气味还让他发懵，李天泽双膝砸在地上撞地通红，白净的腿间还在不住地淌着黏腻的体液，滴落在地板上，性器在耻毛间晶亮一片，嫣红挺立的乳头也泛着水光，李天泽乞求地顺着马嘉祺的裤角摸上去，楚楚可怜的神情望着他的男人。

“老公。”

 

马嘉祺褪了衣服欺身压上去，箍得李天泽无处可逃。李天泽乖巧地环住马嘉祺，舔咬他的喉结，马嘉祺抿着李天泽耳廓的一点软肉，手抚弄着他后颈的腺体。弥漫的玫瑰气息无时无刻不在冲击着两人的心绪，“自己弄过了？”马嘉祺放开李天泽的颈部，转而揉捏着饱满的乳头，伸出舌尖触碰那一点肉粒，李天泽带着哭腔有些委屈，“前面，我不敢。”马嘉祺奖励地去亲吻他，温柔地把舌头喂进李天泽的嘴里，在唇齿间搅弄着。一手暗暗若有若无地贴着小腹流连抚摸，揉按着一处的温润的花核，手指拨弄开阴部，浅浅地如同性爱般地试探抽插。李天泽难以自抑地抱着马嘉祺流泪，说不上是因为在发情期，还是因为是双性的特殊身体构造，只是突如其来的难过。马嘉祺温和地吻他的泪水，尽力安抚李天泽的情绪。“难受么？要不要老公插？”马嘉祺似是抱他在怀里哄着，满足于小孩的听话。

 

马嘉祺第一次进入李天泽时就告诉过他，他只可以自己用前端和后穴缓解欲望，不可以触碰阴唇。李天泽当时在情欲中，无论马嘉祺说了什么都悉数应允。某天，李天泽和学长多笑闹了几句本就惹得马嘉祺脸色不好，放学回来自慰时又忍不住手指摸进了花穴，这里比后穴更快地分泌着淫水，骚痒的感觉也更加明显一些，李天泽舒服地毫无防备，恰巧被马嘉祺看到，免不了是一整夜无休止的操干，“李天泽，你居然敢忘了答应过我什么。还有，”马嘉祺压低了声音，阴茎毫不留情地狠狠捅进李天泽的阴部，生出一种不同寻常的低压状态和语气，“你这副身体，除了我谁还会要啊。”

 

李天泽迫切地点点头，抱紧这个男人，“要。”说着主动地用自己的乳头去蹭他的，穴口暗示性地磨着马嘉祺粗硬的性器，想要多讨要些快感。马嘉祺掐着李天泽的腰肢，故意将性器抵在穴口研磨，果然换来那人不满的抗议。男人突然犹豫了一下想放开他起身，李天泽一下慌了心神，捞住马嘉祺不要他走，马嘉祺只是从抽屉里拿出一只安全套。李天泽也只是咬着唇看着马嘉祺撕开包装，直到马嘉祺递过来要他帮自己套上，李天泽也无动于衷，“阴道不像后穴，这射进去会怀孕。”马嘉祺还想再多劝慰一句，可李天泽无辜又哀求地抚摸着马嘉祺的紧实的腹肌，“不要。”

 

马嘉祺妥协地俯身把李天泽抱着，下身全部没入，紧致的阴道被无情地撑满，贪恋地咬着这灼热的一根。李天泽才释放不久的身子哪里受得住这样突然地入侵，马嘉祺性器全位占领的下一秒，李天泽的阴茎就满足地冲上了高潮，抽搐喷射出浓稠的精液，一股股地打在两人的腹部。马嘉祺伸手摸了一把，再抹到李天泽饱满的唇珠上，看着他的舌尖一点点舔吃干净这些精液。“你……太大了啊。”李天泽被马嘉祺插的恍惚间挤出几个字，甚至有些想要挣扎着逃离他。马嘉祺也强忍着欲望，尽量不用力过猛地对他，“放松一点，你太紧了。”

 

李天泽也听出马嘉祺忍得辛苦，舍不得自己再有什么意见，屈起双腿主动抱着膝盖，能多让自己张开些，“老公，操松我。”

 

马嘉祺眸色暗沉下来，近乎看猎物的神情盯着李天泽，想要拆吃入腹的欲望翻涌蒸腾，“李天泽，你说什么？”李天泽听罢露出了满眼的恐惧，下身抽搐着绞紧了马嘉祺的性器，不知该作何解释。马嘉祺咬上他白嫩细窄的锁骨，狠狠心留下几处血痕。坏心思地摸过刚刚那根仿真阳具，也毫不犹豫地插进李天泽的后穴。自己的性器和阳具仿佛只隔着李天泽身体里薄薄的一层膜，甚至两根上的脉络都偶有摩擦。李天泽还处在发情期的阶段，是身体能容纳硬挺性器的最佳时段，马嘉祺深知这一点，也不多再闹他，只顾着在李天泽的脆弱里冲撞着，李天泽被马嘉祺的热情刺激到，指尖在男人后背上也抓出了红痕，和着锁骨印记，斑斑驳驳。

 

李天泽酸胀的不止下身，还有眼眶，盈满的泪水不住地砸落，任由着马嘉祺一次次给他舔尽。马嘉祺锋利的下颌线漂亮得让人挪不开眼，李天泽承受着他肆意地索取，也偷偷看着这个男人面容中让人痴迷的一切。李天泽被不断刺激到敏感点的冲撞折磨地说不清话，只有断断续续地“我喜欢你”让马嘉祺听得真切。

 

我不知道怎么表达对你的喜欢，我只知道我喜欢你。我想要你，想和你做爱，想让你进到我的身体里来。

 

马嘉祺感到那明显一处阻碍时，更加一昧大力地抽插操弄，直到全然打开生殖腔口，把精液全都灌进了李天泽的身体里才勉强满足。李天泽被剥离了大半的气力，靠在马嘉祺的怀里撒娇，讨好地索吻。

 

马嘉祺释放出大量的信息素，低头咬他的唇，“我喜欢你。”李天泽也沉溺在他的味道中，说爱他。


End file.
